


What Friends Are For

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [45]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do an angst one where Misha has a serious accident on set (you decide) and Jared and Jensen (Maybe Richard? *puppy eyes*) take care of him until an ambulance arrives and then a hospital scene where they're all protective and stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

Everything had been going normally on set, and everyone was getting through scenes with ease.

Misha had gone on set to start filming a fight scene, and everything was going according to plan until he got flipped and landed to hard on the floor.

"Cut!" The director called, and suddenly, Jensen, Jared, and Richard were by Misha.

"Misha? Fuck, you OK?" Jensen asked.

"You landed kinda hard." Jared added.

"Yeah, I’m fi-no I’m not." Misha said, trying to get up only to lie back down.

"Misha?" The three became concerned and they made sure not to crowd around him.

"My leg…and my side….I think I broke something in my leg, and tore something in my side. I don’t know." Misha said.

"Shit. Jared, go call an ambulance." Jensen said, and he and Richard started to carefully pick Misha up and get him elevated somewhere.

"Careful! Careful, god!" Misha yelled out in pain.

"Sorry, buddy, just trying to get you off the floor." Richard said. They got Misha on a table, and Jared came back, phone in hand, talking to the paramedics.

"Yeah…yeah, OK. Got it. There will be people waiting for you. Yes. OK. Bye." Jared said, hanging up. "Misha…how are you feeling?"

"We’ll despite my leg and side, I’m pretty god, how ‘bout you?" Misha sighed, wincing in pain when he tried to shift around.

"Just stay still." Richard said. "And the ambulance is on it’s way?"

"Yep." Jared nodded. "Just don’t try to move around Misha."

"Yeah, no gonna do that any time soon." Misha said.

_

When the ambulance came, Richard hopped in with Misha in the ambulance, while Jared and Jensen drove behind them the entire time.

The three waited out in the waiting room, antsy and concerned.

When the doctor came out, he told the three that Misha had broken his leg and tore a muscle in his side, and that he wouldn’t be able to work until both were fully healed.

"Can we go see him?" Jensen asked.

"Sure." The doctor nodded. The three walked over to where Misha was lying, a cast going up in leg.

"Hey guys. Here the news?" Misha asked.

"Yeah, we’re just glad it wasn’t anything worse." Jared said.

"Yeah, well , that’s what happens when you do your own stunts, I guess." Misha sighed. "Thank for being here for me."

"That’s what friends are for." Richard grinned. "Had us worried there for a second though."

"Just a second? Wow." Misha grinned. Jensen rolled his eyes, while Jared and Richard chuckled. "Mind staying around until I can get discharged?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Jensen said.


End file.
